Nagisa Shiota the Ghost Rider
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: On day a young Nagisa Shiota meets a man who gives him the power of vengeance: The Ghost Rider! Now an adult Nagisa must use the power given to him on that day to fight evil and protect the world! Now he will try and prevent the end of the world or die trying while having a happy love life Collab with BloodDemon666, Nagisaxharem!
1. Chapter 1

It was late at Night when Nagisa was walking home after school, it had been a couple of years after the classroom of 3-E, he barely kept up with the others, he hoped to undo that same day. But for now he was walking home with the stuff he was going to make for dinner. He knew it was also a tough time at the moment what with his dad having cancer. It was an un-operatable heart tumour, he only had a couple of weeks to live. His mother was not exactly of sound mental health, what with his dad dying she suffered mental breakdowns regularly at the thought of him dying, especially since they just got back together.

"Poor mum" Nagisa said before heard a gunshot "What was that?" he asked as he ran over to where he heard it and saw a man dying, his burning motorcycle nearby "Hey mister are you okay?" Nagisa asked as he helped the man up a bit

"Hey kid" the man said

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked unsure

"I need you to do something for me" the man said

"What?" Nagisa asked

"Protect this power, and always swear to protect the innocent." The man said before he smashed a hand to Nagisa's chest, after which he felt a warming sensation before he screamed and he turned into a flaming skeleton, but what seemed to

* * *

"WHOA!" Nagisa leapt up out of bed. "Only a nightmare" he said as he got out of bed and walked out onto the veranda of his mansion. After that night he's father passed away a week later and two months after that his mother died of Broken Heart Syndrome. Those two events put Nagisa in a dark tailspin; everyone who reached out to him was rebuked and told basically to fuck off and leave him alone. It was a turmoil filled time since he was nearing the end of high school. But after school ended Nagisa went onto become a premier motorcyclist and a stun rider at that. That part was thanks to the power he received from the man who was dying, which he learnt was Johnny Blaze-the best stunt rider in all of history. Nagisa sighed as he stared at his reflection in the glass, the pass four years was graciously kind to him, having grown from 160cm to 185cm and gain the same physique as Olympic athlete despite riding bikes for a living, one he was rather good at. He also kept his long hair now pulled back into a single ponytail. He went over to the kitchen and got a glass of water before opening his laptop and checking his email to see what was his next job. Alongside his laptop was a map which showed a single point "Duty calls" he said finishing his glass of water before pulling some clothes on and walked out to the garage which held his cars and bike. But the one he chose was a 2012 Yamaha VMAX motorcycle. He then opened the garage door and drove off. That night fired howled as something otherworldly was unleashed on the city that night.

* * *

"Come on, we got to get this set up, no that's the wrong car he's not jumping the Porsches until after he's done the Mustangs! OH HECK NO, NO we're not using the 1969 Mustangs either, which ones, the 2005 models!" Nagisa's manager shouted as he felt a headache coming on.

"Hey man" Nagisa said showing up, the manager smiled and greeted the stunsman.

"What's up Nagisa" the man said

"Same old, same old" Nagisa laughed as he saw that his old friend and baseball fanatic had joined up with him as a manager. Sugino was one of the best baseball players in the minor league, well was until he shredded the ligaments in his wrist thanks to the throwing style he used, so after 5 long and victorious seasons he ended his career and started to help Nagisa by becoming his stunt co-ordinator, helping set up for Nagisa's shows and performances.

"So what bike are you going to be using today?" Sugino asked

"I'm starting off with a 1999 Buell X1 Lightning then I'm going to a 2007 Suzuki Hayabusa and then finishing it off on my VMAX" Nagisa said

"The VMAX, seriously you know what that bike is man!" Sugino said

"I know, I know, but I don't have a lot of others at the moment" Nagisa said

"Oh shit you were doing your night job again weren't you?" Sugino asked

"You know me all too well." Nagisa said, and he took the bike out to the elevator which took him up to the top of a 200 foot ramp, he was planning on jumping a 500 foot gap with at least 13 tractor trailer trucks between the jump and the landing pad.

* * *

 _ **Play Music: Song: Crazy Train Artist: Ozzy Osbourne Genre: Metal**_

Nagisa then put his helmet on, started his bike and began revving it, the cheer of the crowd began to fill his ears, the audience was the lifeblood of his work, without them, he'd have no career as a stuntman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, tonight, you're about to see a once in a lifetime jump by our daredevil rider, Nagisa "The Reaper" Shiota!" The announcer called out and Nagisa popped the clutch on the bike as it began to head down the ramp as he began to pick up some much needed speed, as soon as he made it to the base of the jump, he revs the engine one last time and began to clear the jump, but the bike began to take a nosedive and sent poor Nagisa flying into a padded safety wall causing the visor of his helmet to smash into tiny little pieces, the paramedics came in to see if Nagisa was hurt or anything, let alone if he was still alive.

Luckily, Nagisa didn't suffer any injuries let alone any broken bones, he got up and shook the pain of being tossed off of his bike like that, if he hit the jump a little faster, then he'd clear the jump.

"It seems that Nagisa is okay, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Nagisa 'The Reaper' Shiota!" The announcer said as he waved to the crowd who were cheering. Sugino looked shocked as he's friend walked away like it was nothing. But Sugino and Nagisa knew it wasn't just nothing. But that would have to wait as they had a second jump to set up

* * *

"DUDE! Seriously" Sugino said

"What?" Nagisa asked as he sculled a piping hot cup of black coffee. He then threw the cup away before looking over the jump

"Oh how about you survived yet another damn death trap!?" Sugino said "Man you have been doing some crazy shit ever since you got

"Alright, alright not here you understand right?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah I do" Sugino said "Come on the next stunt should be up by now"

"Thanks dude" Nagisa said fist bumping him, the proceeded to leave the green room. Walking out of the green room the two saw that the trucks were replaced by ordinary cars, only they were haphazardly piled up

"Junk pile jump, then you know that you have to clear the jump ramp to ramp otherwise you'll be shredded?" Sugino asked

"Of course, now when should I hit the nitrous?" Nagisa asked getting in his Hayabusa

"You seen that red mark? around there is the optimum time" Sugino said

"Thanks man, spin up the next track man" Nagisa as the pyrotechnics along the ram shot flames into the air

 _ **Play Music: Song My songs know what you did in the Dark Artist: Fallout Boy Genre: Rock**_

Smirking Nagisa gunned it down the runway until he got to the Nitrous point and hit the button unleashing a shot of Nitrous Oxide into the bike's engine temporarily boosting the engine's power and giving him more speed to make it off the ramp and over the junk pile, he also added to it by grabbing the back of his bike and pull a Superman flying pose before jumping back on it just as the back tyre hit the ramp allowing Nagisa to finish his jump with a wheelie and flourishing it with a fish tail

"Show off" Sugino said as the cheering from the crowd became louder. "But he does get a crowd going"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen the grand finale for tonight: The Grand Loop!" the announcer said as Nagisa waited with his VMAX as the final stunt was configured

"Same as the last one, just don't try and fall off while you're doing the loop" Sugino said

"Got it" Nagisa said as the flames shot into the air signalling the stunt rider to go, Nagisa floored it down the ramp and launched into the air where he flipped and landed on the start of the loop, continuing along with a Nitro boost before he drove into the air and flipped again, he landed on the ramp wrong and the bike wobbled, making the crowd gasp. Sugino looked on in fright before looking away, just as Nagisa saved the bike by doing a low angle fish tail.

"AND ONCE AGAIN NAGISA 'THE REAPER' SHIOTA HAS DONE IT!" the announcer cheered before Nagisa rode his bike across the arena, where he park it and entered the elevator to take him to the top of the ramp so he could do a victory pose making the crowd go nuts. Sugino shook he's head when he was certain a couple of Nagisa's fangirls flashed him. Luckily the girls were at least 18 to flash Nagisa.

* * *

One hour later, Nagisa was sitting at an autograph booth signing pictures, merchandise, and other things, and a little girl shows up handing Nagisa a plush doll of him with a tag on it, she smiled and it lightened Nagisa's heart.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Nagisa asked as the girl handed her doll to Nagisa as he took the pen and placed it onto the tag about to sign it.

"Hannah." The girl said, and Nagisa then signed the tag as it read…To Hannah, thanks for all of your support, Nagisa Shiota. He then handed the doll back to Hannah and she lit up then Hannah's mom wanted her to be polite.

"What do you say?" The mom asked, and Hannah was really giddy.

"Thank you." Hannah said and Nagisa nodded.

"You're very welcome." Nagisa said as he continued signing autographs.

* * *

After the autograph section, Nagisa and Sugino were on the tour bus heading for the next gig, Sugino was playing Marvel Vs Capcom Infinite on the PS4 and he was playing as Morrigan.

"You're playing a succubus?" Nagisa asked with a raised eyebrow, and Sugino liked Morrigan, she was like his waifu.

"What do you have against Morrigan?" Sugino asked, and he hands Nagisa a controller and the two began to play against one another.

"Nothing I just didn't think you were into that at all" Nagisa said

"Well I am" Sugino huffed

"It's the boobs and accent isn't it?" Nagisa asked deadpan

"So what if it is?" Sugino asked before noticing that Nagisa had picked Ghost Rider "Never thought you would pick him"

"He's cool looking" Nagisa said

"Thor is cool looking, Chris is cool looking, heck even Iron Man is cool looking; he's scary" Sugino said "Besides don't you think they got a little too close to home with what he looks like"

"Are you insinuating that Marvel Comics made the Ghost Rider comics based off of real Ghost Rider history and saying that Ghost Rider is based off of some urban legend bullshit?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah" Sugino shrugged

"Okay then" Nagisa said as the pair went back to playing against one another.

* * *

That night after Nagisa got home he changed out of his riding leathers and was about t to head to bed when his eyes flashed with blue flames, he smirked

"Time to go to work" Nagisa said as he grabbed a set of black clothes and pulled them on before heading down to his garage. It was here that Nagisa's VMAX as revving hard. Smirking Nagisa hopped on after grabbing a chain and hopped on his bike before opening the garage door and taking off as his bike's engine became red hot as he rode off. Next his bike's tyres bursts into flames leaving a burning trial behind him as he pulled a wheelie. Then he pulled out his chain and twirled it in the sky creating a flaming tornado as he continued ride. Once the pillar of flames stopped Nagisa had become the Ghost Rider, the spirit of Vengeance! this was the power he got from Johnny Blaze that night all those years ago. Now it was his mission to continue on the legacy of Ghost Rider.

* * *

He stopped in a park and got off his motorcycle and looked around, the world was monochrome at the moment. But soon a burst of orange causing his visage to return to normal, he spotted who he was looking for an threw his chain over to the target and watched as it wrapped around him. The girl was relieved and ran off while Ghost Rider glared at the man

"Don't hurt me dude" he said cowering

"Guilty" Ghost Rider said

"Okay then" the man said blasting out a gust of wind pushing Ghost Rider back before he slid to a stop and wrapped his chain around the man's ankle and started to heat it up with hellfire as he flicked the chain making a wave of chain as it barbecued the man who was a corrupted wind elemental. Ghost Rider was about to walk away before a gust of wind pushed him back towards the elemental. Roaring Ghost Rider grabbed the elemental; and gave it a headbutt before spinning his chain like a lasso making a vortex to burn away the wind elemental, he then flicked his chain over his shoulder and then changed back. Looking around seeing no one he sighed and got back on his VMAX and drove off. What he didn't see was the woman he rescued earlier was smiling seductively before looking away

"Looks like we have a new rider, which will work perfectly for what I have planed" the woman said making her hand glow.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a new project, and this one is a collab with my fellow writer BloodyDemon666! who did an earlier collab call Nagisa Deathstroke Shiota, only this time we're doing a Ghost Rider and we will be making this a harem and will be using other characters for plot purposes. So look forward to that**

 **So until next time on behalf of both myself and the master of chaos along the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666, this is Autistic Grizz saying catch you on** **the flipside!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Becoming The Rider**

The woman Nagisa had rescued appeared outside of Nagisa's mansion and smirked as she saw the last light be turned off, then she removed her coat and a hat revealed her skimpy outfit and green hair. Smirking once more she created an envelope and threw it into the mail slot before teleporting away. Nagisa didn't realize anyone was there as he floated off into dream space ready to regenerate the energy he lost today as both a stunt rider and the Ghost Rider, the woman from before had warped into his bedroom and kissed his cheek before caressing his chest and the left. He woke up knowing it was only a dream, and he got out of bed knowing that there was only one way to determine if it was a dream or not, he slipped on a pair of denim jeans and went out to the mailbox to see what the girl put in it, inside was a card which read "The Vixen's Den," and this just sparked an interest with Nagisa, so he calls Sugino to meet him over at his house…

* * *

Ten minutes later Sugino arrives on his motorcycle as he got off the bike and took his helmet off, he then walked through the front door and called out to his friend.

"Nagisa!" Sugino shouted as he entered the house and looked around, he didn't see Nagisa around.

"Hey Sugino, in here." Nagisa said, and Sugino went into Nagisa's study as he saw Nagisa sitting in his seat and he was holding the card in his hand.

"What is it?" Sugino asked, and Nagisa was still looking at the card...

"What do you think of this?" Nagisa asked, and he hands the card to Sugino as he looked at the card as well.

"The Vixen's den, you never heard of it, have you?" Sugino asked, it didn't even register to Nagisa.

"No I haven't." Nagisa said, shaking his head from side to side.

"I'll look it up, but I have an idea where it is and what it is." Sugino said as he pulled out his phone and began to find out through the internet where the Vixen's Den is and what it's for. It turns out that the Vixen's den is a strip club which had some very exotic dancers from around the world, and it also doubles as a cathouse if men are in need of some action on the side.

"Or why I am need there tonight..." Nagisa said

"Looks like we're going out tonight." Sugino sighed

"Yeah we are, and I want to know who sent this invite to me." Nagisa frowned

"Shall we pick our rides?" Sugino said, Nagisa nodded as he knew that he had to go there for some reason.

"Yeah" Nagisa said, and both men went out of the house and they both got onto a pair of motorcycles and headed for the Vixen's Den.

* * *

That night Nagisa and Sugino rode up to the Vixen's Den on a pair of 2014 Harley Street 750s

"Okay so who would invite a Stunt Driver and his manager to a strip club/cathouse?" Sugino asked, Nagisa didn't have a clue either.

"I don't know" Nagisa said grabbing a Kimber 1911 Colt .45 Handgun and checking it to see if it was loaded.

"That won't be necessary." Sugino said, he didn't want to have the same incident back in Tucson, and the cops had dragged Nagisa to jail and have Sugino bail his ass out.

"You got it." Nagisa said putting the gun back "Since I do have other ways of defending myself..." he said

"No shit." Sugino muttered.

* * *

Inside the club was soft lighting with thundering music, it was sectioned off into three different areas, each one with a unique stage design.

In front of them was a bar where a bartender served drinks and gave trays to women in very little clothing, Nagisa and Sugino looked around, a different expression on each of their faces

"So catwalk stage, front stage, circular stage, over to the right are what appear to be VIP rooms, bar's behind us" Sugino said "Let's see if we can't find our host?"

"Agreed" Nagisa said as girl with dark red hair wearing a skimpy bunny girl costume approached them, Nagisa noted that she had a silver tray on her hand above her head. Nagisa was on guard already

"Nagisa Shiota?"the girl asked, holding a tray of drinks.

"That be me." Nagisa said

"Hey I'm Akane, I've been asked to show you to the private VIP area, and then take good care of your friend here" she said moving the tray to reveal a gold keycard with an emblem of the club "Please follow me..." she said in a seductive tone before walking away with a sway in her hips.

Sugino shrugged before he moved over to the catwalk and took a seat.

* * *

Nagisa was frowning while he followed Akane who paused at one of the doors and bowed before insert the card.

"Enjoy sir." she said before moving over to where Sugino was, Nagisa grasped the doorknob and opened it before entering and closing the door. Nagisa looked around and saw a large queen size bed with gold silk sheets, black velvet pillows, off to the side was a small bar with a bottle of bourbon, several glasses, an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne. It also had the same soft lighting that was in the club, but there was something else, or rather someone else

"It's good to see that you got my invitation" a voice said that was a slight Scottish brogue with a hint of seduction and mischief in it. Her eyes were like sparkling emerald and her hair was the same shade as her eyes. Nagisa was lost in them while be on guard. The next thing Nagisa took in was her attire, she wore a simple black silk nightgown, black stockings and a pair of matching high heels. Smiling softly she approached a brass pole on a small stage

"So who are you and why did you want me here?" Nagisa asked

"Easy, you should relax first. We have all night to discuss our business" the woman said moving the thin straps of her night gown making it pool around her feet revealing skimpy black lingerie underneath before twirling around the pole.

"It would be nice to put a name to the face of my hostess." Nagisa said, and the woman smiled knowing what she was going to tell Nagisa all about the power inside of him.

"You may call me Morrigan." she said, "And you are the new Rider."

"What do you mean 'Rider?'" Nagisa asked, and Morrigan continued to dance for Nagisa, as she told him about Nagisa's ability when he inherited it from Johnny Blaze.

"That is what most people call the spirit of vengeance, the power you hold onto, is a special magical spirit. In the dead of night, and in the presence of evil, the rider takes over." Morrigan said continuing to pole dance. Nagisa went wide eyed "They have been around since the Sengoku period, the last one was Jonathan Blaze, so tell me do you know how the rider's get there powers?" she asked removing her bra while grinding against the pole.

"No." Nagisa said, and Morrigan began to chuckle a little when she swirled around to face Nagisa

* * *

"There are two ways: Contract and Transfer, you got your powers from the rare transference. You see most riders make a devil's deal." Morrigan said, "Now this could be for anything from riches to fame to the death of an enemy. Anything really, the one who makes the deal"

"Is the big biblical evil?" Nagisa asked

"No, he just took the name and imagery of it and apply it to himself, he's actually an inter-dimensional being. But the rider's powers are from this dimension, just depends on the source. Now getting onto Blaze; the deal he made was to heal his father of cancer, something I take it you can relate to" Morrigan said crawling over to Nagisa from where he sat on the bed and stroked his chin "Only the dealmaker Mephisto didn't expect what would happen. You see he made the deal out of love; vengeance for a loved one is stronger than vengeance for a stranger. So Blaze rebelled against Mephisto and started to hunt down all those who worked for Mephisto, threatened the people of this world, those who did evil and those who hunted the weak. It was the love he made the deal with that made him that strong, until he was dying. So why not transfer his power to a young Japanese student who was facing the same problem he did. Only difference is that yours aren't that strong. Which brings us to now..." Morrigan said as she returned to the pole and gave Nagisa a sly glance

"And that is?" Nagisa asked

"I hope you would never asked." Morrigan said as her hand started to glow pink making Nagisa bolt up, but Morrigan touched his chest "And with this, you shall gain the same amount of power as those who made contracts with Mephisto out of love, six lovers bounded to your soul. And with each one you meet with your powers will grow stronger" Morrigan said removing her hand as Nagisa slumped against Morrigan's naked chest, who then kissed the current rider's cheek before he laid him on the bed and just sat down next to him.

* * *

"Whoa, what hit me?" Nagisa asked

"Just a bit of my magic" Morrigan said smiling

"What do you mea-WHOA!" Nagisa said

"Enjoying the view?" Morrigan purred as she was leaning against the pole naked with a cocktail glass in her hand

"Could you at least put something on?" Nagisa asked blushing

"Sure" Morrigan said as she pulled her high heels on

"More than that" Nagisa said

"You know most men tell a beautiful woman to take off their clothes off, not put them on" Morrigan teased as she slid her sheer black panties up her legs slowly. Nagisa gulped as he looked away before Morrigan walked over to the bar "Would you like a drink?"

"Bourbon please" Nagisa said "On the rocks"

"Good choice" Morrigan said getting the drink before moving back over to the bed, she smiled and hand Nagisa his drink, who sipped it slowly while Morrigan laid her head on his lap, softly smiling Nagisa started to stroke Morrigan's hair. Once he finished his drink Morrigan took the glass and returned it to the cupboard, but what she was not expecting was the hand on her hip and the pair of lips on her nape sending shivers of pleasure down her spine "Change your mind?"

"Maybe..." Nagisa said as he slid his hands up her waist and he began to kiss the lady and she grew a pair of massive bat wings out of her back, she then had Nagisa sit back down as she used her magic to unzip Nagisa's pants and she slid her hand into his boxers fiddling with his manhood.

* * *

Nagisa started to get a little excited from the woman touching him and he knew that he was going to be in for one special night. Morrigan then pulls out his member and begins to lick it then took it into her mouth, she bobbed her head up and down as Nagisa was riding the waves of sexual pleasure, Morrigan knew that this was just the beginning, she slipped off her panties and showed herself to Nagisa, and he was wanting to do it with her, so Morrigan climbed on top of Nagisa as he wrapped his arms around her and they both kissed passionately, she takes Nagisa's hard shaft and slid it inside of her as it began to tighten and Nagisa felt it.

"Comfortable?" Morrigan asked and Nagisa nodded as Morrigan began to slide up and down On Nagisa as she was letting out some lustful gasps. Nagisa then placed his hands on Morrigan's hips as she was giving Nagisa a ride he'll never forget, She then leaned down as they both began to kiss. Nagisa then places his hands on her hip trying to speed up the process of their sex, Morrigan was on the verge of climaxing and so was Nagisa, Nagisa thrusted himself inside of Morrigan as they both kissed and grind into each other, Nagisa released himself into Morrigan and she released as well as Morrigan was filled up with Nagisa and the two of them broke off and Nagisa began to have a power awaken inside of him. Morrigane sultrily crawled next to Nagisa and laid down next to him while draping an arm across his chest

"So tell, how was it?" she smirked

"Incredible" Nagisa whispered

"Well you better be prepared for more of it from now on, since you'll have six souls bonded to yours" she said kissing him one last time.

* * *

A couple of hours later Nagisa walked out of the room and adjusted his leather jacket to see Sugino flirting with one of the girls who was wearing a cat girl costume, she had honey blonde hair and honey brown eyes, her ears and tail seemed to actually move, probably one of Morrigan's tricks. After he was concerned

"Hello sir" Akane said

"Oh hey Akane right?" Nagisa said "Here"

"Oh I'm sorry sir once a VIP card is given it cannot be freely given back, it can only be rescinded when a customer has violated that laws of this establishment" Akane bowed

"I see" Nagisa said

"And you get a whole lot of privileges, as you are the only member with that level. Miss Morrigan must like you" Akane said

"Good to know" Nagisa said "Tomohito!"

"Yeah?" Sugino asked

"Time to go, and if you want you can get Neko's number" Nagisa said

"Here you are cowboy" The girl said slipping a card into Sugino's shirt before getting off of him while blowing him a kiss.

"She's cute" Sugino laughed

"I thought seeing someone" Nagisa said

"I might be" Sugino said as he looked back as Neko smiled and waved.

"Whatever" Nagisa said smirking

* * *

"So did you figure out why we had to go there in the first place?" Sugino asked

"Yeah I did" Nagisa said

"And what was that?" Sugino asked grabbing a couple of beers

"Apparently that club is owned by a woman named Morrigan who is a succubus" Nagisa said

"And she wanted?" Sugino asked

"She gave me something to enhanced my powers. Apparently the stronger Ghost Riders made deals out of love and that love made them stronger. So she allowed to get stronger at a catch. I have to find six souls who have been bound to mine." Nagisa said

"So basically this Morrigan gave you what is for all intent and purposes a harem of girls just so your power will be stronger, for what?" Sugino asked

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling that we have not seen the last of Morrigan" Nagisa said

"So how are you going to find the six souls bound to your souls?" Sugino asked

"I have no idea. But I'll have to find them." Nagisa said.


End file.
